


december 11th: sweet when sick

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2018 [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: pyjamasphil gets the flu. a pyjama day ensues





	december 11th: sweet when sick

Phil’s sick. He has a bad bout of the flu that doesn’t seem to want to shift, that plagues him with a stuffed nose and a sore throat that leaves him hacking and gagging for water too much.

Nonetheless, he’s already woken up early, despite the tossing and turning he’d endured all night, he’s pulling on his jeans and shirt. He only pauses what he’s doing when he hears a familiar sleepy voice come from behind him.

“What are you doing?” Dan asks, and when Phil turns to face him, he’s propped up on one elbow, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a knuckle and his face scrunched up with confusion.

“Getting dressed,” Phil replies, and even to him his voice doesn’t sound the same. He’s congested and feels like his entire head is blocked up with cotton wool.

Dan frowns and drops his hand back onto the bed, giving the empty space a small pat.

“No you’re not,” he argues weakly, “you’re ill. Come back to bed.”

Phil huffs, but his nose stops working and no air is able to escape from his nostrils and he groans in annoyance as he shuffles back to the bed, peeling his clothes back off as he goes.

He snatches the toilet roll that sits on his side of the bed, surrounded by little wadded up balls of tissue, and he pushes them to the floor.

“Clean that up later,” Dan mumbles sleepily as he flops back on the bed and Phil just gets back into bed, ignoring him.

He slips back under the covers and into Dan’s open arms, pressing his back against Dan’s chest where he can feel the faint rise and fall of steady, sleepy breaths.

It only takes a minute of being wrapped around in Dan’s arms, pressed against his furnace body for Phil to get frustrated again.

“I can’t breathe,” he groans dramatically as he sits up and away from Dan. Dan sits up beside him.

“You wanna get up then? For real?” he asks.

Phil nods.

“Maybe it’ll make you feel better,” Dan says with a frown, chewing on his lip.

Phil shakes his head. “Don’t wanna get up. Don’t wanna get out of bed though,” he whines. He knows he’s being a little childish over a cold, but if he’s going to be dramatic for the sake of dramatics, then he will.

Dan frowns, before looking back up at Phil with a hopeful smile.

“Pyjama day?” he suggests with a grin.

Despite Phil’s lack of comfort of being able to breathe, he smiles. “Pyjama day.” He agrees.

*

Dan makes chicken soup from a can he finds at the back of a kitchen cupboard and makes a little plate of stacks of high slices of buttery toast for Phil to dip into his broth, only because he knows how much he likes it.

He walks into the living room where Phil sits curled up on the sofa; his legs are covered with the pimp blanket, and he’s already changed from his pants to his hideous emoji pyjamas, along with his Friends t-shirt.

“Your breakfast, good sir,” Dan says as he balances the plate in his hand with an over exaggerated accent. Phil laughs a little before giving a little cough.

“Is that toast?” Phil asks, almost wincing at how hoarse his voice sounds. Dan nods with a smile as he places it on Phil’s knees carefully.

“Yup,” Dan says with a pop of his lips, “I’m gonna go grab your soup and then we’re gonna delve into Game of Thrones,” he tells him.

Phil frees his leg from the blanket quick enough to give Dan’s thigh a poke with his toe before he can leave.

“Appropriate clothing then, hm?” Phil croaks with a raise of his brows. Dan glances down to where Phil’s foot rests against his leg and smiles back up at Phil from his themed pyjamas.

“Of course. What are you sporting?” Dan asks as he pinches the loose material of Phil’s pyjamas and tuts with disgust as he runs his thumb over a laughing face emoji.

“Hideous. Honestly disgusting,” he spits, causing Phil to laugh again. 

“You’re lucky you’re sick,” Dan warns him, “otherwise I would have thrown you out to the streets.”

Phil laughs, the coughs, then holds his breath for a sneeze that wracks his body. When he opens his eyes he sees Dan stood above him with a wad of tissues.

“Don’t snot on the toast,” he tells him as he turns away, “I’m grabbing the soup, you set the dvd up,” he tells him as he leaves the room.

Phil watches him leave and balances the plate of toast on the arm rest beside him as he reaches for the remote on the other side of the couch. When Dan returns he has two bowls of steaming hot soup in his hands, with a pained expression on his face.

“Hot?” Phil asks with a teasing manner. Dan sets them down on the coffee table with a huff of relief, and spins round to face Phil with a scowl.

“Again, you’re lucky you’re not well or I could have just tipped the bloody thing over your lap,” Dan pretends to be angry, but his lips twitch into a smile, so fond and familiar that Phil just rolls his eyes with a smile to match.

“What, and let you burn one of my best attributes?” He sniffs. Dan shakes his head and shoves another handfuls of tissues at him from the table.

“Shut up,” he says quietly, making Phil giggle quietly.

They play the dvd as just as the theme song begins to play out, and Dan has snuggled up beside Phil with his head against his side, Phil leans back to face Dan.

“You know I was talking about my pyjamas, right?” he says with a fake innocence, watching the way Dan’s face cracks into a smile so deep his dimples pop and his cheeks flush a pretty pink.

“Oh yeah?” Dan chuckles, trying to not sound so amused but Phil laughs lightly again.

“Uh huh,” he says, pulling Dan closer to him.

Dan makes a small attempt to wriggle away, but Phil holds him closer. “Ugh,” he groans, “don’t you dare get me sick mate.” 

Phil laughs and presses a kiss into his hair. “Wouldn’t be so bad though,” he says quietly as the show begins to play. He hears Dan scoff, amused.

“And why is that?”

Dan pulls away just a little to look up and face Phil. He smiles at him.

“That’d mean more pyjama days,” Phil whispers.

Dan laughs and snuggles his head deep into his side where it’s comfortable and shakes his head.

*

At some point between dragons and northern arguments and a lot of bloodshed, Phil must have fallen asleep, Game of Thrones still playing quietly. He lifts his head up to see Dan tucked under the blanket, leaning over Phil with his eyes closed shut and his mouth just a little open, lips parted as he always has. It was nice having Dan snuggled up close to him, so comfortable that the pair had fallen asleep together, but Phil’s body was burning up and prickling, despite the shiver than ran through his body, and Dan’s body along with the thick fluffy blanket was like a fire against him.

He does his best to push Dan off of him, leaning him back against the sofa where his head tilts back a little. Phil wonders if he’ll wake up with a crook in his neck if he leaves him like that, but has no time to worry because soon after, a sneeze erupts from his body, loud and shrieking as he covers his nose and mouth, and Dan is snapping his eyes open, sat upright looking around.

“What happened?” Dan asks, voice husky from sleep, blinking his eyes awake.

Phil sniffs and wipes his nose with the back of his hand with a grimace. Without words, Dan leans forward and grabs the tissues of the table and hands them to Phil who mumbles a thank you as he sorts himself out.

“We fell asleep,” Phil tells him once he’s balled up the used tissue and made an attempt to throw it onto the table.

Dan leans back and stretches his arms over his head. “Mmh. Was nice,” he comments as the joints in his shoulders begin to pop. Phil frowns before sniffling again.

“Still feeling bad?” Dan asks, flopping his arms back down onto the couch. 

Phil nods, and pushes the blanket off of him. “It’s hot,” he mumbles. His head feels dizzy and his entire body aches, and he just wishes for this small torture to be over already.

Dan leans forward and gently pushes back a stray hair that’d fallen down onto his eyes, pushing it back up off his forehead,

“You want me to make you a tea?” he asks with a soft, quiet voice. His eyes are staring right into Phil’s and Phil knows that Dan loves taking care of Phil. Whilst he hates having to see him be sick or ill, he knows Dan prides himself on being able to take care of the one he loves.

Phil nods and leans into Dan’s touch. His hands are warm and clammy against his skin, and right now all he wants to do is submerge himself into an icy bath of coldness, but the feeling of Dan’s gentle fingertips ghosting across his skin so lightly makes his eyes flutter shut as they find themselves running through his hair and across his scalp.

“That nice babe?” Dan asks in a whisper, and Phil just hums, too sleepy and content to even open his mouth and answer, and even with his eyes slipped shut, he can see the happy grin that’ll grow over Dan’s face with the satisfaction that he’s making Phil feel better.

“I’m gonna get up and make you your tea, okay?” Dan whispers eventually, Phil cracks his eyes open and grunts as Dan’s fingers and his entire presence leaves him as he gets up from beside him and leaves the room.

Phil lays there against the arm of the sofa and stares up at the ceiling. The tv still plays, barely loud enough to hear over the sounds of Dan in the kitchen. The sound of water filling the kettle, the flick of the switch and the clanging of two mugs as Dan hums to himself a tune.

Phil can’t see him but he can imagine the way his butt would wiggle in his Game of Thrones bottoms, how his cat nightie would sway along with him, and how he always know how Phil likes his tea; just a little sweeter when he’s feeling so crappy.

And it feels like home.

“Here, careful it’s hot,” Dan tells him once he’s returned back in with two mugs of steaming tea. He’s used Phil’s favourite Jurassic World mug and for some reason the tiny gesture of tea in his favourite mug makes his heart pick up just a little bit.

Phil takes the tea from him and watches as Dan cleans up around them. He gathers the balls of gross tissue paper in his large hands and collects the now empty bowls from their soup earlier.

“You wanna watch the rest or maybe just sleep some more?” Dan asks as he returns from the kitchen empty handed. The washing up can wait for now.

Phil kicks the blanket off onto the floor where Dan picks it up and folds it neatly and places it on his side of the sofa.

“Cuddles. Tea and cuddles and pyjama days with you please,” Phil speaks, his voice scratchy, but he takes a sip of his sweet tea and it soothes it for a moment.

Dan huffs a laugh and sets his own tea down on the coffee table, picking up the remote and switching of the tv, the episode now long forgotten, and slots himself beside Phil.

“C’mere. I don’t wanna crush you again, this way if you get to stuffy you can escape me,” Dan says whilst opening his arms, gesturing for Phil to curl up onto him, to which Phil does.

He flops down onto his lap, head against his thigh and already feels the heavy weight of sleep pull him down once Dan has his hands running through his hair again.

“Okay?” Dan asks after a moment of silence, all can be heard it the whistle of Phil’s breathing as he attempts to breathe in and out through his nose. He hums.

“Yeah,” Phil mumbles sleepily. “I’m okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
